Motor Officer
Motor officers, also known as police bikers, are police units designated to use police motorcycles in patrols. Motor officers are equipped with different variants of police attire, typically consisting of a helmet and boots, but otherwise behave in roughly the same manner as normal patrol car policemen. Only Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories feature motor officers. GTA San Andreas , GTA San Andreas.]] Appearance Motor officers in the game ride HPV-1000 motorcycles, which, like other motorbikes, are far more maneuverable, agile and compact than cars. The use of motorcycles also allows police officers to to fire their weapons at criminals from any direction while in a chase. While mounted, motor officers will fire upon the player even is he or she only possesses a one-star wanted level. Motor officers are equipped with uniforms consisting of a black with white turtle shell helmet, a black leather jacket, biker boots, sunglasses, fingerless gloves, and black striped pants, They are armed with nightsticks and pistols, and are depicted as African American men (with African American accents). Their attire, as well as their choice of motorcycle, mirrors that of Los Angeles motor officer units employed during the early 1990s, as well as the depiction of both a T-1000 assuming the guise of an LAPD motorcycle officer in 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day and one of the "Death Squad" SFPD motorcycle officers from the 1973 film Magnum Force. Like SWAT teams, motor officers in GTA San Andreas are one of the only police units found around the state of San Andreas that are consistent in all areas. (e.g. the character model remains the same in all areas despite the fact that Rural Police are found in respective areas and each city has a different police force). For this reason, they sport San Andreas Police Department markings instead of a specific police department designation. Motor officers are most likely the state police, as they appear in each city. Behavior Motor officers behave like all other police officers. They will pursue fleeing players, make arrests, and use a night stick and/or pistol when facing resistance. Their only extra behavioral phenomena is that they will shoot at the player from their bikes regardless of his or her wanted level. Motor officers usually chase you when you have a one-two star wanted level. They will often drop pusuit of the player after he or she has acquired a large number of wanted stars, being replaced by larger, more well-equipped units. GTA Vice City Stories , GTA Vice City Stories.]] Appearance Motor officers in GTA Vice City Stories are similar to those in GTA San Andreas in several regards. They possess similar equipment, including a beige turtle shell helmet, sunglasses, and boots (but otherwise feature the same beige-and-brown Vice City Police Department uniforms worn by other officers), as well as standard issue nightsticks and pistols. However, these officers ride VCPD Wintergreens, a police variant of the Wintergreen motorcycle. Behavior Much like the motor officers in GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories's counterpart will only chase you at a one to two star wanted level. After acquiring a higher wanted level, Police Cars arrive to chase you. Gallery Image:Beta_Motor_Bikers.jpg|The beta version, in a pre-release screenshot. Image:Motor officer (GTASA) (on foot).jpg|GTA San Andreas' motor officer on foot. Image:PBSC.jpg|A motor officer fighting a street criminal. Category:Police